My Charming Past
by Areylia
Summary: Riley Hart is moving back to Charming after a few years away. She is trying to live her present life while existing in a place of a terrible past. Is this even possible? Or is her past to great, to strong to fully walk away from?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I am Areylia and I haven't wrote fics in a long time and this is my first SOA fic. I hope you all enjoy and follow me through this. If any of you have suggestions along with the way, feel free to message me. And please, review so I know whether or not to keep going. _ _On an always important always have to be mentioned notice, I do not own any characters of SOA, they all belong to the brilliance of Mr. Kurt Sutter. I only own the characters I create. Most of the storyline(s) are mine unless otherwise mentioned. _

_My name is Riley Jean Hart. I was born and raised in Charming, California but moved away when I was eighteen. You see, I was always the goody goody girl in Charming. That is until I turned fifteen and caught the eyes of a particular bad boy, Jackson Teller. His mother, Gemma Teller-Morrow, always went out of her way to treat my family and I horrible because of Jackson's eyes for me. Then, one night, I decided I deserved to have fun before the summer was over and went to a bonfire party they kids at my school were having. I had no idea this would be my undoing._

Here I am, first Sunday morning since returning to Charming. I arrived Friday night with my fiancé Brady and his parents Tom and Mindy. I stayed in my hotel room until time for church to give myself a few days before running into the past. But today has been a good day. Brady starts his job tomorrow and I will be dress shopping with Mindy. My mom…sadly won't be able to make it.

After service, we walk outside where I strike up a conversation with the pastor. We discuss what I have been doing since I left and he meets my new family.  
"Oh my!" Mindy gasps, causing Brady, the pastor, and I to turn. That's where my past started to catching up.  
"Well, well, Luann. Look who it is." Gemma laughs, menacingly.  
"Gemma…I know things ended on the wrong foot, but you only know one side—"  
"Luann, that 'side' is the most important side of this. Riley, what brings you back to Charming?" she gives me that fake smile of hers that I know oh so well but did not miss at all.  
"Well, Gemma, I would love to catch up but we have a busy day."  
"Sweetums, I actually have a staff meeting—," Brady starts.  
"But you don't even start until tomorrow." I say.  
"I know, sweetums. But, afterwards I have to finish all the paperwork. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you upset during service." Brady says as he rubs my back.  
"Okay, well. I guess that could mean that you and I, dear, can discuss some more details, huh?" Mindy says, nervously smiling. I nod my head. "Come along."  
"I will be right behind you." I say. After a moment, I turn to Gemma and Luann. "Gemma, I am not that same girl anymore. I do not want trouble. I am not here to cause any for anyone. I am merely here because Brady was transferred here and I came with him. I did try to talk him out of it, but this is what he wanted. I am just here to be with him and live my life. You and everyone around you…are the least of my concern. Okay? I stay away from you, you stay away from us."  
"As much as I want to believe that, I know that my son will be untamable if he hears that you are back. The last thing I want is for him to lose sight of himself again. You know what I mean, Luann?"  
"Sadly, I do."  
"Gemma, I can't control Jax's thoughts or feelings but I do know that I have moved on. That my life, my future…it doesn't involve Jax in any way. And I am not afraid to make that known." I say through gritted teeth. I turn on my heel and walk away. I don't know what Gemma could possible say to Luann, but knowing her the way I do, I am sure she mouthed off something my way. When Jax and I first started dating, Gemma was not afraid to tell me she hated me. But the more she saw us together and how I made a transition into more their type of people, more of a rebel, wearing more revealing clothes, the whole nine, she started to take a liking to me. She took me under her wing to teach me how to survive the crazy world of SAMCRO. She had a feeling that Jax would want me to be his old lady with his crow tattooed somewhere on my body and she wanted to make sure I wouldn't be intimidated by their lifestyle. And then one night, I…woke up. I took off and never returned…well, until now. How am I going to do this?

"Will you hurry up, Ri!" my friend Bethany shouts. "We have been here for an hour, you have tried on several dressed and we have yet to see any!"  
"Beth's right. Sweetie, you will look beautiful in anything. Why are you hiding?" Steph asks.  
"Fine. But let the record show that this is just not right." I sigh before slowly, shyly walking out. I was wearing Brady's mother's pick that was a turtleneck, long-sleeved laced princess ball gown. "This dress is hideous."

"Well, I mean, it's…cute…" Bethany says, hesitantly. "But it is WAY outdated."

"Did you try on my pick?" Steph asks.

"Hon, that thing was see-through."

"A little sexy is not a bad thing." Steph defends her choice. If she only knew.

"No. No see-through or anything that can be called sexy. I want…I need classic, elegance." I say, my face showing the deep disgust I have for this dress.

"Why don't you at least try? Have an open mind."

"Open mind? If you had seen my life growing up, you would understand why."

"Then tell us."

"No." I laugh, shaking my head. I quickly duck into the dressing room and change into yet another very outdated dress. Just as I started to walk back out, I hear yelling from outside the store. I look out of the dressing room to see two men fighting. I quickly run outside with my friends and step between the two.

"What in the world?! Stop!" I say as they try to get at one another again.

"Stay away from her!" Brady yells, pulling me into him.

"Him? Really? I know your type. He isn't it." He laughs.

"Jax, go away." I say as I turn my attention to Brady. "Are you okay?" I ask noticing he was bleeding near his eye.

"I'm fine sweetums. Just go back inside and find your dress." Brady's eyes still locked onto Jax and when Jax laughs, Brady's eyes narrowed more.

"Sweetums? What the hell kind of nickname is that?"

"Jax—" Brady cuts me off.

"I said, stay away from Riley. Go before I call the police and press charges." Brady demands.

"You could have at least gave me a call to warn me you were coming back." Jax smiles, subtly licking his lips.

"Miss? You have to come back inside. I will call the police." I turn to see the manager standing at the door. I look down and remember that I still have on a dress.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." I apologize before turning back to Jax and Opie once again.

"Both of you just leave. Jax, the past is the past. Just leave it there." I head back inside and change back into my regular clothes. I step out and see Brady sitting with my bridesmaids. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Who was that guy?"

"Um, the quiet one with the dumb look on his face is Opie the best friend to Jax, the guy whose fist met your face." I take a deep breath.

"And Jax?" he asks.

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, that creeper you told me about." _Okay, I did tell Brady some of my past with Jax. I had to to try to convince him to not take the job in Charming. But I left out the Club as far as how they operate. He just thinks they are bike enthusiasts. But he knows how Jax basically followed me around to flirt with me until I finally gave in. I just thought giving in and showing him a bad time would get him to leave me alone before my father killed either of us but what happened at the bonfire…well, my game plan changed and instead of getting him to walk away, I found myself pulling him closer._

"Yeah, that would be him." I reply, looking back up at the door as Opie and Jax ride the bikes past the store. _Stop it, Ri. That is the past. _I look at Brady. _This is the man I love. Jax was just an unfortunate happenstance in my life._ "I really hoped this would not have happened." I sigh as we climbed into his car.

"You tried to warn me. And I chose this job because I knew what that meant for us financially. Do I wish things could be different? Yes. But I still would choose this because we will always be financially set."

"No, I know. It's just, Brady, this place? I almost died here. There is still so much you have no idea about Charming. And it isn't something people should have to realize is even real. I have lost my mother, my father took off. This place…" I voice cracks, tears pour from my eyes. Brady grabs my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom? About that happening here?"

"It's just so hard, Brady. I hate this place. I have seen too many people die during my eighteen years here, including my family. Charming is the exact opposite of what the name means." I turn to look out the window.

_"__Mom, Meg and I are headed out!" I yell as my friend and I head for the door._

_"__And where are you going?" She asks, nervously._

_"__Chill. Just down to the diner to grab a bite to eat and then maybe a late movie."_

_"__No." She says before walking back into the kitchen._

_"__No?" I ask, following her._

_"__What's going on?" my dad asks from his seat at the table._

_"__Your daughter is wanting to go out." She huffs._

_"__Did I do something?" I ask, angrily. "Dad, Meg and I are just wanting to grab a bite to eat and maybe a movie. Come on. I never get to just hang out except here. I am sixteen and it's the end of summer. Can I please have just one night of partial freedom before school weighs me down?"_

_"__Riley, honey." My mom starts. "You have no idea what horror is out there!"_

_"__So, school and my time out with one of you is that freedom." I say as I grab my jacket._

_"__Where are you going, young lady?" My dad asks, following my through the house._

_"__I just want a few hours. Just a few hours for myself and my friend. What are you going to do in two years? Follow me to college and keep this up?" I gasp. "Wait, no. You will just keep me from college, right? I mean, too much violence, drugs…sex. Heaven forbid I grow up and learn about such horrible things. I am in public school. I am sorry to say but your virginal daughter's ears are so virginal."_

_"__Quick dinner and one movie then straight home." My dad gives._

_"__What? Honey-"_

_"__She's right. We cannot keep her hidden from everything. Sooner or later, she will be on her own and needs the experience. But not too much, got it?" I hug my dad._

_"__Thank you so much." I run outside and climb into my car. _

_"__I can't believe they are agreeing to this." Meg laughs._

_"__You and me both. Let's get out of here before he changes his mind." I laugh._

"Sweetums?" Brady asks, awaking me from my thoughts. I look up and see that same diner from that night. "Apparently, there isn't a lot of places in Charming to eat so this is where we are meeting my parents to eat." He says exiting the car. He walks around to my side and opens the door. He extends his hand. "My lady."


	2. Chapter 2

Tiki: Thanks for the review. When I copied and pasted, I missed the part of the discussion about the fight. Thank you for pointing that out. I would have forgotten to explain that. Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/favorite/followed thus far! That means a lot! This chapter may be a bit slow, it is chapter two. But I apologize. I hope to keep you all and all you new folks entertained as well. Excitement and thrills will hopefully be coming in the next chapter. Again, all characters except for the ones I create belong to Kurt Sutter. Enjoy! 3

We walk in and see his parents sitting at a booth waiting for us. His mother waves us over. Before walking to where his parents are seated, I pull him to the side.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I was just wondering about earlier."

"What about it?"

"What happened?"

"I came to pick you up for lunch and I heard…Jax…talking about you."

"What did he say?"

"This is not the time. We can discuss this later, okay? I promise."

"But you have to work."

"Yes, but just a few hours. I promise. Now, let us eat." He growls in my ear. We walk to his parents and sit down.

"I am so sorry I could not make it today." Mindy apologizes.

"Oh, it's fine. It isn't every day Margo calls you." _Margo is Brady's sister. She does not have much to do with her family. They do not talk about it but I have a slight idea why she doesn't._

"Did you find your dress?" she asks, before taking a sip of her water.

"Um, no." I avoid the bringing up the fight. "Nothing felt right."

"Did you try on the dresses I had picked for you?"

"I did. And I appreciate your help but I am not, um—"

"Oh, hon. That is okay. We can try again."

"Brady," Tom says, "We have to go close on that…deal."

"Oh, they accepted it?"

"Who accepted what?" I ask.

"Thank you, dad. Riley, I found us a house."

"What?"

"Yeah, I placed an offer and they accepted. Just have to go sign the papers." Brady smiles.

"I thought we were going to do that together?"

"Well, Riley. A friend of mine told me about this place and I talked him into seeing it." Tom replies.

"And trust me. It is perfect."

"I trust you. I just wish I was in on it."

"Sweetums, I promise you will love it."

"I am actually not feeling well." I say, getting a headache and feeling queasy.

"Are you okay?" Brady asks.

"I think I just need to lay down."

"I will take you to the hotel."

"No. It's just down the road. I can walk. It will do me some good, too. Just stay here with your parents and eat."

"What about you?"

"Bring me something before work?" Brady nods and kisses my cheek before I got up to leave. I walk out of the door and start toward the hotel. As I came to the edge of the building, Opie was walking around and we collided.

"Riley. Jeez, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I walk past him.

"Hi to you, too." He laughs.

"What happened?" I ask.

"When?"

"Opie—"

"Your boy heard Jax talking about you."

"Yeah, I got that much. What did Jax say?"

"He said that he couldn't believe that it was you and then your boy heard Jax talk about how good you looked even in that ugly ass dress. And your boy—"

"His name is Brady." I correct him finally.

"Brady…told him that you were his and he better step back."

"And Jax mouthed off?"

"Yeah, I mean, he didn't talk about your relationship but seeing how easy your b—Brady—got worked up, he kept talking about your body and other things."

"What other things?" Opie tried to avoid answering. "Opie!"

"Jax talked about what he would do with you if you gave him the time of day. Truthfully, it was to work Brady up but I am sure deep down he also meant it."

"Meant what?" Jax asks, walking up. I just glare at him. "Opie, man." He says then turns back to me. "I'm sorry, darlin'." He smiles. I just walk away. I head for the hotel so I can take a nap, a much needed nap. But before I could even put a good amount of distance between Jax and myself, he is right behind me. "Can't even talk to me?"

"No."

"Because of the fight?" He asks before grabbing my arm. "Hey. If either of us should be mad, it's me."

"I don't think I was the one—you said—Why you?"

"Because you left me the way you did."

"Jax, I was dying here."

"Dramatic much?"

"Jax! I lost my family because of this life. I was not the same girl I was when I first fell onto your radar."

"What are you talking about? You were the one that said that I didn't change you but I just released that inner bad girl." He smiles, looks me up and down and then licks his lips.

"Well, obviously I was wrong. Jax, please just leave us alone." I say before walking away.

"Why him?" He asks, not following me.

"What?" I reply, stopping in my tracks but not turning around.

"I said, why him?"

"Why him what, Jax?"

"There is no way you truly love him. I've seen you. I have seen the passion in your eyes. I can read you. You aren't in love with him. What is it? Is it because he is the exact opposite of me? Is he supposed to make it all easier?"

"You couldn't be more wrong. That 'passion' you saw in my eyes? That was nothing more than pure rebellion against my parents. You do not know me. I was just sixteen trying to break free of my over protective parents strict restraints. You were just that pawn." I went to take a step but turned around to face Jax. "You are right about one thing though."

"What's that?"

"You two are complete opposites. He is this respectable guy who would do anything for me. You? You are just an outlaw. A criminal. You can't have a normal love life with a family because all you will ever do is hurt them, put their lives in constant danger because of your….club. You are just a horrible moment of my past."

"Riles—"

"No. No, you do NOT get to call me that ever again. I left Charming for a reason. I left you for a reason." I finally continue on to the hotel. I lay down and sleep until Brady knocks on my door, waking me up.

"Hey." I say, letting him in.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks, kissing my forehead.

"Some. But I think I may be coming down with something."

"Well, I am about to head to work. I brought you some chicken soup."

"Oh, thanks." I take it and set it on my nightstand. "What did Jax tell you?"

"I overhead him talking about your body and what he would do to it." He looks down at his hands. "Did you two…I know you said he was just part of your rebellion against your parents but did you two…?"

"What?" I stare at his face. "Oh. Did we ever have…sex."

"Yeah."

"I was stupid, yes."

"Is he the only one?"

"Yes. I learned from my mistakes. I got you."

"And let me be honest and say I can't wait until you are my wife so I can show you sex from real love." He laughs.

"Me too." I smile.

_After we eat, I wait outside while Meg pays._

_"__Hey, darlin'." I hear from behind me._

_"__Jackson Teller?" I ask, shocked to see him talking to me._

_"__Whatcha doing?" he asks leaning against my car just like I was._

_"__Waiting for my friend to come on to catch a movie." _

_"__What are you two going to watch?"_

_"__Not sure yet."_

_"__It's weird to see you out like this without your parents."_

_"__Yeah, a rare opportunity. Probably take a picture to always remember tonight." I joke, yet I was serious at the same time._

_"__You know, there is a bonfire party coming up."_

_"__Yeah, Mark Ruthers is throwing it. You don't seem the bonfire type." I say, causing him to laugh._

_"__Nah, not normally. But I thought I would stop by, give it a shot if you were going to go."_

_"__Yeah, my parents won't let me."_

_"__Your parents are really that strict?"_

_"__Like you have no idea." I look toward the diner door hoping to see Meg walk out but not yet. I turn to Jackson. "Listen, if my parents find out that I am talking to you, they will probably restrict me even more from things. It's probably better if you go."_

_"__Just think about it. I will go ahead and go and hope to catch you there." He smiles and subtly licks his lips before walking to his bike. Just then, Meg walks out._

_"__Wow, I think I could have had kids and grandkids by now." I laugh._

_"__Shut up. I had to pee then wait forever to pay. Let's go." We climb into the car and start driving to the theatre._

_"__You know, I was invited to that bonfire Mark is throwing."_

_"__Mark Ruthers? Oh, he is so fine." Meg laughs. "Who invited you?"_

_"__Um…well, Jackson Teller."_

_"__Oh, so your stalker."_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__What are you going to do?"_

_"__You know my parents will not let me go."_

_"__But it is the night before school starts. I thought you wanted to rebel a tiny bit before then?"_

_"__Me? Rebel? Do you honestly think I could?"_

_"__With your parents? No. I would be afraid to myself if they were my parents."_

_"__Are you going to go?"_

_"__Not without you."_

_"__But it's Mark Ruthers. They guy you have dreamt of marrying for years."_

_"__But I can't go with my best friend."_


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review. I would like to know what you all think. Should I continue? Thanks to all who favorited/followed the story! Anyway, same as always! I only own the characters I created. The rest are property of Kurt Sutter.

_"__Can Meg come over for a while? Her parents have errands to run and she doesn't want to go." I ask my mom who was cooking lunch._

_"__Sure. Does she want to stay the night?" My mom asks. I ask Meg who then asks her parents._

_"__Yeah. She will be here in a few minutes." I say, as I hang up the phone. I walk into the kitchen and picked a grape of the vine that was laying on the counter. "What are we having tonight?" I ask, popping the grape into my mouth._

_"__I figured grilled chicken with salad."_

_"__Will I ever be allowed to have a normal life?" My question causes my mom to lay down her knife._

_"__Excuse me?"_

_"__Well, I mean," I pop another grape into my mouth. "I don't get to do anything except hang out with my parents. Not that it isn't fun, but I would like to be a normal teenager and hang out with friends, you know, movies, grabbing a bite to eat, parties."_

_"__Parties?"_

_"__Well, Mark Ruthers is having a bonfire the night before school. I just wanted to go for a little bit. I wouldn't be out to late and I would have Meg with me."_

_"__Riley, sweetie. Charming is not exactly safe for anyone, especially young kids."_

_"__I'm not a child. I get it, I mean, yeah I am not an adult either but I am missing out in life. I truly am. If Charming is that bad, then why are we still here?"_

_"__Because this is where your father and I have made a life together. This is where our daughter was born."_

_"__Oh, boy."_

_"__Riley, we just want you safe."_

_"__Yeah, safe, bored, and an outcast. I got it." I say as there was knocking at the door. As I walk to answer it, I say, "I guess I can take that as a no on the bonfire?"_

_"__That's right." She replies as I open the door and let Meg in._

_"__Okay, well. I guess we will be safe and sound in my room. Come on." We walk into my room and I shut the door. Meg sits on my bed while I look in my mirror and play with my hair._

_"__Did I miss something?" Meg asks._

_"__Well, I just asked my mom about going to the bonfire."_

_"__No, huh?"_

_"__Exactly. What about you?"_

_"__Uh, yeah. I got a no, too." She says, as I sigh and fall back on my bed._

A few days later, Brady and I were moving into our house. I have to admit, Brady and his dad did a good job on picking a house. It was more like a mansion but whatever. It was overly large, six bedrooms, four baths, a large kitchen, a large pool, home office for Brady, the whole nine. It was beautiful but I like something slightly smaller. I like being able to be close but enough room for time alone. Here, you are almost always feeling like you are miles apart. I don't like it. But, the house overall is…lovely.

"Sweetums, it is 10:30." Brady says. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah," I reply walking out of the closet where I was hanging clothes. "Wedding Dress: Round Two." Brady wraps me in his arms.

"Good luck." He smiles.

"Yeah, let's hope I can find a dress that is not matronly nor sexy."

"Sexy can't be a bad thing, right?"

"Um, well. So far, sexy equals see-through to the point I might as well be naked."

"Ah. Well, maybe you can find something."

"Maybe." The doorbell rang. I open the door and see Mindy. "Hello."

"Hello, my dear. Are you ready?"

"Of course. I just need to grab my purse." I walk back to the bedroom and pick up my purse. I see a photo of my parents on the dresser by where my purse was sitting. "I don't know where you are mom, or if you are even still alive, but I wish you were here. I wish you could give me your advice. Yeah, I never listened to you before, jeez, all I would ever do was argue with you about everything you ever said. But now that I am getting married, and to an amazing man at that, I could really use you. And Brady moved us back to Charming. The last place you want your little girl, huh? Mom, I am so sorry about all the trouble I caused you. I am so sorry that I fell into Jax's trap. I just wish I knew where you are or if you are even alive. I need you, Mom."

"Sweetums? Are you okay?" Brady calls from downstairs.

"Yeah, I am coming." I say as I look at the photo one last time. "I love you, Mom." I head downstairs and I see Brady and his mom whispering in the corner. "Secrets don't make friends." I laugh.

"Well, then I'm glad that in a matter of seconds we won't have secrets. But first, I thought you said your mother was dead?"

"Missing but legally declared dead after searches turned up nothing. Why?" Brady's eyes shoot to the kitchen door. I slowly turn around to look at what he is looking at.

"Hey, sweetie." She smiles, nervously.

"Mom?" My eyes fill with tears.

_"So, what shall we discuss over dinner tonight?" Meg laughs as we sit on my bed. "School? Parents? Dreams? Boys?"_

_"__Boys?" I laugh._

_"__Oh, come on. Jackson has been following you around for a year and invites you to something that is so not his thing."_

_"__What does that have to do with me?"_

_"__I know you. You hate him because your parents would totally never approve yet I see that look you get in your eyes when you hear his name or think about him."_

_"__What look? You are insane."_

_"__No because you have that look right now. It's the same look you say I get about Mark except more….lustful." She says, causing me to choke on my food._

_"__Lustful? Meg, shut up before my parents come in here and reprimand me again. And I do not!"_

_"__Uh-huh. Well, I am glad that you are not falling for him and his ways. He is bad news. You know that. And his mother?"_

_"__Gemma Teller-Morrow. I doubt there would be a clarified winner of the worst 'smother' but she does like the bad life, so maybe he takes the title…just barely."_

_"__At least your mother wants you safe. Gemma wants him to follow into the SAMCRO lifestyle."_

_"__What is the SAMCRO lifestyle, anyway?"_

_"__Like I know. I just know…law enforcement are really watching them. It can't be good." She says before returning to her food. I take another bite and slowly chew. _

_"__Meg?"_

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__Wanna be rebels with me for a night?"_

_"__And do what?" she laughs thinking I am joking._

_"__The night of the bonfire. I think we should go. You flirt with Mark and I can enjoy the company of my friends away from parental eyes." She stares at me, trying to read my face._

_"__You are serious."_

_"__Dead."_

_"__Well, if you want to risk your life for freedom, might as well party hard and have a blast."_

_"__That mean you're in?"_

_"__I would never let you rebel alone."_

_"__Okay." I look at my closet. "Oh. What am I going to wear? I mean," I walk to my closet and pull out on of my parental approve monstrosity of an outfit. "I doubt this Mickey Mouse long sleeve, high collar shirt and these boy jeans are bonfire at 16 appropriate."_

_"__So what do you plan to wear?"_

_"__I don't have anything." I turn to look at her. "Bring me an outfit from your closet and I will change in the car. You drive."_

_"__Oh, going out when not supposed to and getting naked in a car all in one night? You rebel you."_

_"__Shut up! Bring me something hot…but not trashy." I say sitting on my bed and resume eating._

_"I got your back, girl. I won't let you go looking like a lost child."_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own SOA. That is the creation of Kurt Sutter. I own Brady, Riley, Mindy, Meg, Mark, Riley's parents thus far. I hope you all enjoy!**

"No, it's me."

"Meg?" I say, waking from my daydream. "I'm sorry. Oh, my. I can't believe you're here"! I say, running to her and hugging her.

"Well, Mark and I just came back from vacation when I say this," she holds up the wedding announcement from the paper up for me to see. "and ran into David Hale to find out if you were actually in town. That's how I found your address."

"Mark? Mark Ruthers? You two are still together?" I ask, really surprised.

"Well, we got married a couple months after you left. Well, we eloped actually but as for our parents they just think our wedding we had a few months later was it."

"You eloped?"

"Well, we found out I was pregnant and we wanted to get married. Then by the time we figured out how to explain the baby to our parents, I miscarried."

"Oh, Meg. I wish I could have been here for you."

"Hey, you had to get out of Charming. I got that. The last thing you needed was to come and be by my side and never get back out." We hug again. The only thing that I wish I could have stayed in Charming for was her. She was my best friend. She helped me leave Charming. "But I was hoping I could help you with anything before your big day."

"Oh, sweetie. Of course! I have tons for you to do"! I laugh. I turn to see Brady and Mindy still standing by. "Oh, Brady, Mindy. This is Megara Van Holden—Well Megara Ruthers, I guess. She was my best friend. Meg, this is my fiancé Brady and his mother Mindy."

"It is nice to meet you, dear." Mindy says.

"The famous Meg. I am glad to be in your presence. Riley has told me so much about you."

"All good I hope." She laughs.

"Of course. There is not a bad thing to say about you." I said in all honesty. "Are you busy right now?" I ask her.

"Not until school is over. Mark Jr. and Rya Jean are in kindergarten and first grade."

"You failed to mention them"! I smile. My friend is a mother of three, two amazing kids and one sweet angel.

"Well, hey. You are an aunt. Be happy."

"I am. So, Mindy and I are going dress shopping…again. Wanna come with?"

"Where else would I be?"

I smile. I walk to Brady and give him a peck on the cheek. "We will be back a little later, okay?"

"Have fun, sweetums."

* * *

"So, this is your second shopping trip?" Meg asks while I change into the first dress.

"Well, her first trip did not end so well." Mindy replies.

"What happened? Dress panic in the store?" Meg jokes.

"More like Jax and Opie showed up, Jax opened his mouth, and Brady defended me." I explain just before walking out in Meg's pick.

"The Chantilly inspired lace is the main focus of this misty tulle fit and flare gown. Wren also features a strapless scalloped sweetheart neckline with eyelash lace trim and a beautifully fitted lace bodice with dropped waist. Matching scalloped eyelash hem lace highlights the tiered tulle skirt with chapel length train. A full back corset finishes off this enchanting style. The dress also includes removable spaghetti and halter straps." The consultant says.

"Riles, you look amazing!" Meg exclaims.

"It is beautiful, but too much skin." Mindy argues.

"Well, it will not look as great but we do have a bolero that almost matches the feel." The consultant responds.

"Oh, yes. Get it." Mindy says.

"If she says that it will not look great, why do it?" Meg argues.

"Well, as is, my soon to be daughter-in-law looks…cheap. She will not represent this family looking like white trash."

"Riley doesn't look cheap or white trash. Riley, what do you think?"

"Well, I do love this dress. This is a modernized version of my mom's wedding dress." I say, my voice soft. I stare in the mirror at the image before me. "But I understand Mindy's point of too much skin." I add, knowing their morals and values.

Meg stands from her seat and walks toward me. She then reaches for my hand. "Riley, you always wanted a dress like your mom's that wasn't dated. Why changed it up? It will not be the same."

I continue to stare at my reflection. Meg was right, but that was also when I had thoughts of a life with Jax. Realizing that fact, I made that I cannot wear this dress until I have something covering me. "I have changed, Meg. Either we look for a more modest dress or I wear the bolero." My stomach turned. I could feel Meg's eyes on me.

I guess Meg could read my thoughts. "You are right. You are not the same girl anymore. You have matured. I respect that, love." She hugs me just as the consultant walks back with the bolero. She helps me slide it on.

"Oh, that is darling"! Mindy exclaims, clapping her hands together. Hearing the word 'darling' turned my stomach again.

* * *

_"__Call me when you get there." My mom says, hugging me so tight I could not breath._

_"__Mom!" I gasp. "Too….tight." She lets me go._

_"__I am so sorry. I am just worried. You haven't spent the night away from us since you were born."_

_"__That's because you wouldn't let me." I take a deep breath. "So, thank you for letting me go to Meg's and yes, I will call when I get there." I grab my bag when I heard Meg blow the horn. "That's my ride." I walk out the door and run to her car._

_"__I didn't know what clothes to bring so we have to stop by the house." She says after I shut the car door._

_"__It's fine. I have to call to let them know I got there, anyway." _

_Once we get to Meg's house, I quickly call my mom and ended the call. I run to Meg's room and look through her closet. I find a cream colored lace overlay dress with a brown belt, a jean jacket to wear over it and a pair of her brown boots. I grab it all and quickly change. I take my hair done from its bun and pull it into a high ponytail. I grab a pair of her hoop earrings and put them in my ear. I had to bed for two years to get my ears pierced and had to agree to only wear small studs. Once ready, I walk into the living room. _

_"__You cannot be finished." She says._

_"__What's left?" I ask, causing her to lift up her cosmetics bag. _

_"__Trust me, just a touch of makeup, just to highlight your natural beauty. No deep colors or bright colors." She says. She adds a little foundation, soft cream eye shadow, soft brown eyeliner, and lip stain that only enhanced the perfect color of my lips. "We are all set." I look in the mirror quickly and admit I look hot without being trashy._

_"__Let's go." We run out to the car and she drives us to the lake where Mark was having the bonfire. "Oh, god. Meg? I can't do this. What was I thinking?"_

_"__Yes, you can. These are the same people you talk to at school. The location is different but the same people. Now, let's go." She laughs as she pushes me down the trail to the party. _

_"__Meg. Riley. I am very surprised to see you guys here. I am glad you two came but never invited you because I knew you wouldn't be allowed." Mark Ruthers says walking up to us._

_"__I don't want to trespass." I say, turning around._

_"__Hey! You aren't. Riley, I know your parents. If I had any idea they would let you come, I would have gave you an invite. And Meg, I knew you wouldn't come without her. Who invited you anyway?" Mark asks._

_"__Um, well. Honestly?" I begin._

_"__Jackson Teller did." Meg finishes. _

_"__Oh, well that guy wasn't invited but that doesn't change the fact that I am glad you two are here. Meg? You want to get something to drink?" Mark asks. Meg looks to me._

_"__Go." I smile. "I will just walk around and talk to everyone. Go."_

_"__Okay, I am not too far away if you need me." She says as Mark takes her hand. Dang, the make a cute couple. I walk around watching people laugh and run. A few people making out. I walk around until I see him leaning against the tree. His hands were in his pockets of his jeans. He was just watching me. I look behind me and notice no one was watching. They were all invested on themselves. I turn back toward him and begin walking toward him._

_"__So, you actually came, darlin'."_

_"__So did you." I smile, weakly._

_Jax holds out his hand. "Come on." He says, gently. His voice causes butterflies in my stomach._


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! I am so sorry it has taken me a little while to update but I am getting everything ready for my second semester in college to start and it has put me behind. ** **But I hope you like the new chapter. As usual, I do not own anything from the SOA universe, that is all the greatness of Kurt Sutter. I am a mere fan. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"__Where are we going?" I ask him, sticking my hands into the pockets of the jean jacket._

_"__Just thought we could take a walk…talk." He replies, lowering his hand and taking a step toward me. "But if you are afraid—"_

_"__I'm not scared." I argue._

_"__Who are you trying to convince?" He asks, smiling. He looks downward and holds his hand back out. "Just a walk and talk."_

_I look at his hand then up to his face. As I stare into his eyes, I slowly raise my hand to his. His hand was rough, calloused from a hard life….or maybe just because he was a bad boy, whatever. He takes a step backwards, biting his lip as he looks me over. I could feel a smile form on my face. We walk hand in hand away from the party. "So…what exactly is Sons of Anarchy?"_

_"__Just a motorcycle club. I get the love of them from my dad." He says sitting down on a big log near the lake. I stare at him for a brief moment then look at the ground. I casually sit down beside him._

_"__Um, I know this is way late but um…I am sorry about your dad. I bet it's been tough."_

_"__You have no idea. But I still have my mom, Opie, Ope's family, and the rest of the Sons."_

_"__Yeah. Better than nothing."_

_He rests his hand on my leg. I could tell he was fighting the urge to play with the hem of my dress. His thumb rubbed my skin. I could feel goosebumps forming from his touch. "What about you?"_

_"__Me? What about me?"_

_"__Tell me about your parents."_

_"__What is there to say? They are overprotective. Way overprotective but I think they are just so worried about me. I don't know why they feel as if they can't trust my judgment."_

_"__Maybe they feel as if they sucked as parents and this is the only way to insure your safety."_

_"__Maybe. But if they find out I'm here then who knows."_

_"__Wait, you actually snuck out?" He laughs._

_"__I told you my parents would never let me come." _

_"__Natural born badass, huh?"_

_"__More like… natural curiosity."_

_"__Willing to die, huh?" I just look at him with a terrified look on my face. "You know, curiosity killed the cat?"_

_"__Are you calling me a cat?"_

_"__Well, being a female you do have a—"_

_"__Okay. I get it." I laugh. I stand up and walk closer to the water._

_"__What was it?" I turn my head to look at him. "What got you so curious to break the rules?" He adds, walking up behind me._

_"__Why you have been following me around for a year? What has you so interested in me?" I ask._

* * *

Meg, Mindy, and I arrive back to my house where Tom and Brady were found relaxing on the couch. Mindy walks straight to the kitchen while Meg excuses herself to take a phone call. Brady leaves the couch and walks up to me. "Hey sweetums. How did it go this time?" He asks, kissing my forehead.

"Great. I got the dress."

"That's great. Hey, I was hoping to have steak for dinner." He says with a big grin on his face.

"Okay, um. I will run to the store. How many people?"

"Just you and me."

"Okay. I will be back in a little bit." I say as Meg walks back in. "Gotta go?"

"Yeah, my youngest is sick and I gotta pick her up. But now that you are back, we have to get together often."

"Of course." I reply as we hug.

* * *

I drive to the store and immediately see Gemma's flashy car. "Great." I breath as I turn off the car. I grab my stuff and walk into the store. I quickly gather what items I need for tonight and try to hurry to the register. As I lay my items down on the belt, I hear someone walk up behind me. "Hey, Gemma."

"How did you know?"

"You have a certain…stomp…to your step."

"How sweet."

"Oh, I guess I should have said that I could smell your roadkill inspired perfume." I hear Gemma laugh behind me.

"You were always the funny one. I will give you that."

"Yay me." I smile while clapping my hands. I turn to look at her. "I never understood why you hated me."

"You hurt my Jax."

"I meant before Jax and I were…Jax and I."

"Because you weren't like us. You were a stuck up rich girl."

"Rich?" I laugh. "We were far from rich. What else do you got?"

"This life? This is where my son belongs. I didn't want you trying to tear him away from his family."

"Gemma, we were fifteen, sixteen. We couldn't get very far." I joke.

"Well, we both know that this version of you, is not who you really are."

"What?" I say, as I pay for my items.

"As much as I don't want you near my son again because I know you would hurt him again, you belong with us. You do happen to be true Old Lady material, for Jax even."

"So what? You want me to leave a great guy who does not have tattoos and does not harm people and takes care of me for a live with a man who: has tattoos, drives a bike, who actually harms people, and takes care of me and any other woman he feels like? Yeah, there is not upside to your idea."

"Riley, just wake up and smell the coffee." Gemma says through gritted teeth. "You belong with us."

"Well, I do have to admit that I am fortunate that you did list me higher than a croweater and a sweetbutt. That must have been hard for you."

"It is but I mean it. I know you still have that fire in your eyes. You had this…passion for the guys and the club that made it seem like you were one of them without the bike and the cut."

"And that's supposed to change my mind?"

"No," she says picking up her bags. "but maybe it will open your eyes." Gemma walks out of the store. I hang back for a bit, watching her placing her bags into her car before getting into the driver seat to leave.

"Although she is wrong, she is right." A female voice sounds behind me. "Ope still talks about you and your grand plan you had when you used your fist to punch a Nord in the balls. You apparently have a mean uppercut."

"Donna."

"Ope said you were back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six. I am glad there are people who are enjoying the story. I do apologize for the long wait but college has restarted and I am taking 16 credit hours. I promise to do my best to update once a week and it may be either Sundays or Teller Tuesdays. But anyway! :) Thanks for reading and enjoy the new chapter! I hope you like! Sons of Anarchy and most of the characters belong to Mr. Kurt Sutter.**

* * *

"Yeah, I am. My fiancé got a job here in Charming."

"Oh? Doing what?"

"He is a….well…he started a new job. But I don't remember him telling me what it was. But he works with the company, Diotech."

"Are you sure you know the guy?"

"Donna. Listen, it's just we have been busy wedding planning and everything either he hasn't thought to mention it or I just didn't hear it. We have been crazy busy lately."

"Yeah, sounds fishy."

"Anyway…what about Gemma? She is right and wrong?"

"She is right about what she said about you and the club, wrong about you hurting Jax again."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Come on! You two were perfect together."

"That was a long time ago. That…isn't me anymore."

"Please, I see the glimmer, the sparkle, in your eye when the club and especially Jax is mentioned. It is like you never stopped loving this world."

"I did."

"Deny it all you want. This life you have now, isn't you. But, I am glad you aren't giving in."

I look at Donna as if she had grown ten extra heads. "You—you—you are?"

"Of course. Opie did time for the club and just recently got out. He promised he would quit the club and get a normal job to take care of the kids and me. And he could have more time with us instead always working a job that has him leaving town and constantly away from us."

"Then why try to get me to go back?"

"I just wanted to see how strong you were. Because I overheard Opie and Jax talking about how Jax will win you back."

"What? How?"

"Well, Jax is determined to prove that you two belong together. I didn't catch how."

"Great." I sigh as my phone starts ringing. I pull it out of my pocket and look to see who was calling. "Brady. I got to take this. It was nice seeing you again." I say, waving bye.

"You too."

I answer the phone. "Hey. I am on my way."

"I was wondering where you were but something has come up. I have to go do something for work."

"What? Now? It's late and I got the steaks you wanted."

"We will have them tomorrow. I am sorry, sweetums." He says, just before hanging up. I drive home and put the groceries up. I sit on the couch waiting for Brady to come home. I try watching TV, I try snacking, I try everything I could to stop thinking about Donna said about Jax. But it got the best of me and I found myself grabbing my purse and keys off the table and walking toward the door. I lock the door behind me and head for my car. I drive to the Teller-Morrow Garage. When I get there, I notice a lot of bikes, fire, and tons of people. "A party. Awesome." I put the car in park and slowly climb out. I make my way toward the party.

"What are you doing here?" a blonde girl asks. "This is a private party."

"I am just looking for Jax."

"He has plenty to take care of him, honey." She snaps.

I step closer to her. "I am looking for Jax. Get out of my way." I growl as I walk around her. I walk around the grounds, looking for the blonde shaggy haired biker.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the familiar accent calls behind me.

"Hey, Chibs." I say, turning around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Jax."

"He is a little occupied, dear."

"I need to tell him—" Someone grabs my arm and swings me around. Their arms wrap tightly around me.

"Looky, looky. I got a sexy woman in my arms. What brings you here? Missed me?"

"Tig…let me go!"

"Oh, I can't do that. I need your help."

"Stop it!"

"Tig, man. Let her go!" Jax yells as he pulls Tig off me. He turns to look at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yes. Please."

"Yeah, of course, darling. Follow me." I follow him to the away from the garage to the clubhouse. "What brings you here? I mean, I am glad to see—"

"Leave me alone, Jax."

"Uh, you do remember that you came looking for me, right?"

"I mean, I heard you were discussing a plan to win me back. I want to make this clear right now. We are never going to happen. Just let it go."

"You don't get it."

"Get what?"

"We love each other. We had plans…dreams. You left me and it tore me apart. I felt that I had lost all reason to live but I couldn't do anything that would me that my mom lost another important person from her life. But all I wanted to do was chase you down and bring you back. You should have my crow on your back, you should be wearing a ring from me, you should be the one carrying my child."

"You're going to be a dad?" My question causes him to look down. "Who is she?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't but—"

"Then it doesn't matter."

"Fine. You're right. Just please let me live in peace without the fear of you tearing up my family."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

* * *

_"Why you have been following me around for a year? What has you so interested in me?" I ask._

_"__There is something about you. The look in your eyes, the sound of your laugh, the sweet smell of your hair. I lay awake at night thinking about you. I can't get you off my mind. I want to be around you all the time. I want to be with you."_

_"__What makes you think that I want to be with you?" I ask, turning to face him._

_"__I don't. I can only hope, darling." His hands gentle rest on each side of my face. He stares at my lips. He must have sensed I was uncomfortable. "Do you want to get out of here?"_

_"__Um, well. I came with Meg."_

_"__I will bring you back."_

_I silently laugh. "Okay." He grabs my hand and leads me back toward the party. "Where are we going?"_

_"__Just trust me." We walk past the party and walk up to his bike. I pull back. "What?"_

_"__I haven't rode on a bike."_

_"__Will you just trust me?"_

_"__Is it even legal to drive that at sixteen?"_

_"__I got my bike license." I just nod my head. He hands me a helmet and he climbs onto his bike. He holds his hand out to help me on. "Are you ready?" he asks._

_"__Yeah. Please be careful."_

_"__Of course, darling." He starts the bike and waits a moment for me to get used to the sound and feel. Then he takes off. He drives through town and soon we pulled up to the garage his family owns. He helps me off the bike before getting off himself. We remove the helmets and walk into the garage. He turns the lights on and I see quite a few bikes. "These are the clubs bikes that we are working on. The guys are probably asleep in their rooms in the club."_

_"__Wow. These are actually really cool." I say, carefully looking at each one._

_"__You think so? How did you like the ride?"_

_"__I have to admit I loved it."_

_"__Yeah?" He asks. "Come here." He leads me out of the garage and over to the building I guess was the clubhouse. We walk in and there are naked men and women everywhere. "We will walk past this mess." He leads me to a hall and we come across a bike on display._

_"__John Teller." I read. "This was your father's motorcycle?"_

_"__It was." He smiles, staring at the bike in front of us. _

_"__It's a really cool bike."_

_"__I think so, too." He says just as one of the guys snorts. "Come on. Let's get out of here before they wake up." We walk back toward the garage and he helps me onto the picnic table. "I know this isn't exactly what you were expecting."_

_"__No, but it is better."_

_"__You think so?"_

_"__Well, I was afraid you were going to go somewhere quiet where we were going to be alone…" we both look around. "…I mean, to, well, you know."_

_"__You thought I was going to get you alone to sleep with you?"_

_"__Yep."_

_"__I may not really know you, but I know you better than you think I do. I wasn't going to try unless that was what you wanted. I told you. I really like you. I don't want to scare you away. Course, the clubhouse was not the best place seeing there were naked bodies all around." He says, placing his hands on the table on each side of me. He leans in closer. "I am glad you came tonight." I stare at him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I am finally able to start writing again until this fall! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. But it will start to have more..."fun" coming soon. I want to thank you guys for hanging in there and not giving up on me! **

* * *

**_After what felt like an eternity, I place my hands on his chest and gently push him away. "This was not the plan."_**

**_"What was not the plan?" he asks._**

**_"This…" I say, motioning between us. "This…I meant to be horrible so you would leave me alone…but instead of that, I kissed you."_**

**_"It was a great kiss." He says, smiling arrogantly._**

**_"I know it was. But-."_**

**_"Then why stop it?" he asks, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. I feel myself melt at his touch, at the taste of his lips. How can something so wrong feel so right? As if it was a habit, one arm wraps around his neck while the other hand caresses his face. As if scripted in a film, a car pulls up and comes to a screeching halt. Jax and I pull apart to look and that's when I see her._**

**_"Riley Elizabeth Hart!" she screams._**

**_I jump off the table. "Mom?" She almost runs to me and grabs me by the arm. "Mom, stop!"_**

**_"I knew I could not trust you!"_**

**_"Mom!"_**

**_"I can't believe I let you go."_**

**_"Mom, stop! Let go!" _**

**_"I should have known better." She opens the passenger side door and practically throws me in. I look toward Jax and see some of the club that were asleep were now outside watching._**

* * *

"Why not? Why can't you just let this go?" I ask him, as I stare him down.

"Riley… darlin'—"

"Don't 'darlin'' me, Jackson! What we were…was a long time ago."

"You were the one that—"

"This again?! Jax! I had to leave! Why do you keep saying—"

"I keep saying it because I love you! You meant EVERYTHING to me! You still do! And you can say all you want that I don't know the real you. That the Riley I knew was only using me to break free of her parents…but you and I BOTH know the truth!"

"And what is the truth?!"

"That a life with me…with SAMCRO is where you belong! That you love me. That…." His voice becomes a whisper. "…you left when you couldn't face being pregnant with my child while you were a suspect…" he stares directly at my eyes as if he was looking into my soul.

"What?"

"I wasn't stupid, Ri. I knew you were, I just wanted you to tell me when you were ready. Then ATF started looking at you for the death of that one Nord. You did what you felt was right for you and our child. I just wish you would have kept us together."

"Jax…I wasn't pregnant." I say, completely confused.

"Riley, I saw the test in the bathroom."

"It wasn't my test."

"Then who's was it?"

"I don't know. It wasn't mine." I just watch him for a moment. "Is that really what your feelings stem from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you mad that I left, that I ran from you, or are you mad cause you thought I left with your child?"

"Both."

"Listen, I'm only here to so I can get you to understand that I am getting married to a great man…and I want you to leave us alone."

"I will…on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You look me in the eyes and tell me, honestly, that you love him."

"Easy."

"And that you don't have any feelings for me at all." I just stare at him for a second before speaking.

"I love Brady. And I know that I have no feeling whatsoever for you, Jax. I have moved on." He stares practically straight through me. He slowly steps closer until he was on the verge of touching me. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"I hear the words, but I don't feel it. You may believe it but I will prove to you that you still love me. Not only that…but that you love me more than him."

"You are so childish!"

"Jax, honey." I look at the door where I see a young, tall, thin, blonde girl. "I am getting lonely out here." She says rubbing her arms, rubbing her legs together, and making a come hither look. He looks from her to me.

"Don't want to keep her waiting…" I say before walking away.

"I will make you see!" he calls. I just shake my head as I walk away.

* * *

**_We pull up to the house and I quickly jump out. I walk to the point I am almost running. I swing open the front door and slam it in her face. I head for my room as I hear the door open._**

**_"__Riley Elizabeth, you get back here right now!" she calls._**

**_"__What's going on?" My dad asks._**

**_"__I went to drop some stuff off at Meg's for Riley and no one was home. So, I did the logical thing to do and went to the party." Hearing this, I walk back out._**

**_"__You went to the party?"_**

**_"__When I noticed you two were gone, there was only one place you would be. So, yes. I went there to find you. I was furious. But my anger was nothing to what I felt when I heard that you took off with the Teller boy."_**

**_"__Oh, my Gosh."_**

**_"__You left with John Teller's son?"_**

**_"__You think that was bad?" My mom asks my dad. "When I found her, they were moments away from—"_**

**_"__We were kissing! Yes! But do not make it sound like we were going to jump one another's bones!"_**

**_"__Riley, go to your room." My dad says._**

**_"__What?" I ask, staring at him in disbelief._**

**_"__Go to your room. I tried to give you a little room for growth and to show responsibility and you only showed that you can't be trusted yet."_**

**_"__But dad—!"_**

**_"__Go!" I just stand there in shock at my dad yelling at me for the first time in my life. I just nod and walk to my room. As I shut the door, I hear my mom speak._**

**_"__We need to move or send her to boarding school. We both know this place will kill her if we don't do something."_**


	8. Chapter 8

**For the most part, the next few chapters will only be of flashbacks unless otherwise stated. I feel that with the title being My Charming Past, I needed to focus more on the past. I hope you are still enjoying the story! I own Riley, her parents, Meg, Mark, Brady, and his parents. The rest of the characters thus far belong to Mr. Kurt Sutter! And to my fellow mommy readers or soon-to-be-mommy readers, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

* * *

**_I sit on my bed, tears beginning to run down my face. Part of it was because of embarrassment from today's event, but also because I now know my parents are hiding something from me. I lay backwards and feel my eyes close. I hear the door open slightly but I do not move or make a sound._**

**_"_****_I told you she was asleep. I knew she wouldn't sneak out." I hear my dad say, disappointment still heard in his voice._**

**_"_****_Well, I am sorry. But after today, I cannot trust her." I hear my mom say as the door comes to a close. I continue to lay still, letting the tears fall from my eyes._**

**_The next morning, I wake up, wash the makeup from the night before off my face, change into clothes my mother bought me a few weeks ago, grab my bag with school supplies, and head for the kitchen._**

**_"_****_Breakfast is on the table, Riley." My mom says._**

**_"_****_Thank you but I am not hungry. Can I just go to school?"_**

**_"_****_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Besides, you can go to school when I am ready to take you." My mom replies. I turn to my dad._**

**_"_****_Please, dad?" I look at him with pleading eyes._**

**_"_****_Come on. I will take you to school." My dad says. This causes my mom to toss the skillet and spatula into the sick and throw her hands into the air. "I will have a talk with her. It will be okay." My dad follows me out to his truck and we both climb in. I watch him from the corner of my eye and notice he doesn't reach for the ignition. "Riley, you know your mother and I love you. I know right now, we seem controlling. But the truth is, we know what dangers are out there lurking and we just want to keep you safe. When you get older and understand what is out there, you will thank us."_**

**_"_****_Aren't I old enough to know now? I am in high school. I hate being treated like a child."_**

**_"_****_I know, Riley. But it is still hard for us. I promise, tonight, I will take you to dinner, just the two of us, and will explain some of it tonight."_**

**_"_****_Really?" I say, shocked that my dad is actually taking me to dinner, not to mention while leaving mom at home._**

**_"_****_Yes, on one condition."_**

**_"_****_Anything."_**

**_"_****_You come straight home after school. And stay away from John Teller's son."_**

**_"_****_Is there something I should know about Jackson and his family?"_**

**_"_****_Just that you do not need to be around them for your safety."_**

**_"_****_My safety?"_**

**_"_****_Just trust me when I say, this world has a lot of wolves in sheep clothing." I just sit there, letting it all sink in. Should I ask my dad about what they were discussing last night? About what they could possibly be hiding? Or should I wait until they are ready? Who knows, maybe my dad will tell me tonight at dinner. "Are you ready?"_**

**_"_****_As ready as I will ever be." I buckle up. "Dad?"_**

**_"_****_Yeah?"_**

**_"_****_I'm sorry about last night."_**

**_"_****_I know. I know that your mother and I are making life hard on you. I just don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you." He starts the truck and I reflect on what we discussed. Before I knew it, we were at school. "Have a good day."_**

**_"_****_I will try."_**

**_"_****_And remember—"_**

**_"_****_Straight home. I know, dad. Love you."_**

**_"_****_Love you too, munchkin." I climb out of the truck, grab my bag, and shut the door. I step away from the truck and watch my dad take off. I turn around and stare at the building before me. I don't think I can face being the joke of the day._**

**_"_****_Hey, girlfriend!" Meg laughs as she links her arm with mine. "Where did you go last night?"_**

**_"_****_Wait…you didn't hear?"_**

**_"_****_Hear what?" she asks, looking at me with her famous confused face. I grab her hand and pull into the girl's bathroom. I look under all the stalls to check if it is empty, then look the main door. "Riley, what has gotten into you?"_**

**_"_****_I left with Jax." I say, shutting my eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. I was not expecting her to bust out laughing. "Meg!"_**

**_"_****_I'm sorry." She says, breathless. "I thought you said you left with Jax."_**

**_"_****_I did." She just stared at me like I was a stranger pretending to be her best friend._**

**_"_****_What-why-what-where-what?"_**

**_"_****_Yeah. That's what crossed my mind while I was on the back of his bike."_**

**_"_****_You rode on his bike? Man, your parents would have killed you!"_**

**_"_****_Luckily, I am still here."_**

**_"_****_Where did you guys go?" she asks, hopping on the sink counter. "What did you guys do?"_**

**_"_****_He took me to their Teller-Morrow garage and showed me around their clubhouse that is there. Aside from the naked bodies that were all around inside, it was nice."_**

**_"_****_Naked bodies?"_**

**_"_****_Just…" I shake my head to get the image out. "He showed me his dad's bike. It was so cool." I laugh. "I hate to admit it but…"_**

**_"_****_You enjoyed that bike, huh?"_**

**_"_****_Meg, riding on that bike…I felt alive. And riding on the bike while holding on to Jax…"_**

**_"_****_Well, Jax is considered the hot guy in school."_**

**_"_****_It's more than that." I sit beside her on the counter and lock arms with her._**

**_"_****_What is it then?"_**

**_"_****_I felt…this warmth in my heart and a whole lot of something everywhere else."_**

**_"_****_Are you saying you felt…in the mood?" she laughs. I push her off the counter just as the bell rings._**

**_"_****_Let's go, coco." As we walk out of the bathroom, I collide with someone. I fall to the ground and feel Meg trying to help me up._**

**_"_****_Riley, I am so sorry. I wasn't expecting you to walk out." David Hale says. _**

**_"_****_David, its fine." He helps me up to my feet. And Meg grabs my bag. "Thanks."_**

**_"_****_Are you sure you are okay?"_**

**_"_****_Yeah, I'm fine." I go to take my bag from Meg, but David grabs it first._**

**_"_****_Here, allow me to carry it for you and walk you to your first class."_**

**_"_****_Oh no. I can manage. But thank—", he holds on tight to the bag._**

**_"_****_Please. I insist." I give up because I do not feel like going back and forth and I really want to get to class. Meg and I find our seats, which are not exactly beside one another. _**

**_"_****_Thanks, David. I can take it from here." I look at Meg who is smiling and motioning with her eyes to look behind me. Just as I look at the desk behind mine, Jax sits down._**

**_"_****_Okay." David says, as I am still looking at Jax. "Um, Riley?" I turn to look at David. "I was thinking maybe we could grab a bite to eat sometime."_**

**_"_****_Um…well…I am flattered but…I can't. My parents…they would say no."_**

**_"_****_Oh…okay." He left looking confused more than hurt. I sit down in my sit and look over at Meg. She is just smiling at me. I mouth 'what' to her and she mouths back 'nothing'._**

**_"_****_Sucks for him, huh?" Jax whispers behind me. I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach._**

**_After school, Meg drives me home and I quickly run in. Shortly after that, my dad walks in._**

**_"_****_Is my munchkin ready?"_**

**_"_****_Yep." I say._**

**_"_****_Ready for what?"_**

**_"_****_My daughter and I are having father-daughter dinner date."_**

**_"_****_What?" my mom scoffs as we walk out._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another update for tonight. I wrote this and just kept writing. I don't know what you guys will think but I hope you all enjoy it! I only own: Riley, her parents, Meg, Mark, Brady, and his parents thus far.**

* * *

**_My dad and I find a booth to sit at in the diner. The waitress brings us the menus and takes our drink order. We sit there quietly studying the menu, probably stalling the topic. The waitress comes back with our drinks and takes our orders.  
"I will take the Burger Classic with extra bacon and seasoned fries." I say, handing back the menu.  
"I will take the same but with extra onions as well." My dad orders before handing his menu back. I put a straw into my drink and slowly sipping my soda.  
"So…" I say, ending the silence.  
"How do I want to start this…"  
"Tell me what dangers lurk that is different from anywhere else."  
"Well, I mean what goes on here is happening all over but here it is just…"  
"What is happening?"  
"Gun runs, drug deals, murder."  
"If you and mom are so worried about me here, then why are we still here?"  
"We just aren't able to leave and we can't afford to send you off."  
"'Send me off?' What is going on? Are you a part of this?"  
"Riley, it's finances…it's responsibilities."  
"So, you are?"  
"The problem is not that. It is other adult things in life."  
"Dad…"  
"And the reason I want you to stay away from John Teller's boy is because that…family, are a big part of that stuff."  
"I thought they were just bike enthusiasts?"  
"That's what they want everyone to think."  
"And how do you know they aren't?"  
"Just trust me for now what I do know what I am talking about."  
"Dad…" He looks at me was severe seriousness in his eyes. "Fine…for now."  
"It is just…the less you know, the safer you are."  
"Okay." The waitress brings out food and I begin scarfing down the food.  
"So, I talked to David Hale yesterday. He was at the store while you were supposed to be at Meg's."  
"Um, and why were you talking to a teenage boy?"  
"He was asking me about asking you out for a date." My dad explains just as I was about to take a bite of my fries.  
"He did what now?"  
"He was asking for a double date, I believe that is how he put it."  
"Double date? With who?"  
"Your mother and I. He said that he was wanting to take you to dinner but knew that we are protective and offered to come to the house to cook us dinner and the four of us have a good night."  
"And….you said what exactly?" Please say he did not say yes. Of course that would explain the confusion look instead of hurt.  
"Well, I told him that would be okay with me."  
"Oh, Go—Dad!" I exclaim, sitting back into my sit.  
"What?"  
"Why?!"  
"I think David is a good guy."  
"Well…what about what I think?"  
"I thought you liked him."  
"I am not having this conversation with my dad." I take a bite of my fries. "Besides, David is just a friend. That's it." I add just as I look to my left and see Jax and Opie sitting at the empty table beside us with two older men that I don't recognize. I see my dad watching them out of the corner of their eye. When my dad looked down, I looked over to Jax who is just watching me.  
"Okay, if you want to say no to young Mr. Hale, then that is your choice." My dad says looking at me. "I just thought giving you a little freedom would be helpful and good for you."  
"Um…I get that but shouldn't I be okay with the person too? And how could you think that a double date with my parents would make things better?"  
"I am trying here."  
"I'm sorry. It's just I am always with you two and I don't see a double date with you guys as 'freedom'."  
"You're right."  
"I am?" He looks at me. "I mean, I am."  
"Yes, you are. But I can't let you just be a normal teenager."  
I look down at my plate and see most of my food untouched. "I am ready to go." I say as I stand up.  
"What about your food?"  
"I am no longer hungry."_**

**_Later that night, I lie awake on my bed. I should be getting some sleep for school but I just can't go to sleep. I look at my clock. 1:45. I look up at the ceiling when I hear a soft knocking on my window. I carefully get up and quietly walk toward the window. The soft knock happens again. I move the curtain and see Jax. I carely open the window to not wake my parents.  
"What are you doing here?" I whisper.  
"I wanted to see you. Want to go for a ride?"  
"It's late. We have school tomorrow. And my parents would kill me if they knew." He just looks at me.  
"Is that a yes or no?" he smiles. I look into his eyes, look at my bedroom door and decide my answer. I walk to my door, carefully open it, look to see if either of them were awake and when I noticed they weren't, I shut my door and lock it. I pull on a pair of pants then blush for not realizing I was wearing only a short tee with no pants while talking to Jax. I slip on a pair of shoes and let him help me out of my window. We walk down the driveway and I look for his bike.  
"Where's your—"  
"In the bushes at the end of the street. Didn't want to risk waking your parents." He says, slipping his fingers in between mine. I feel my face go from cool from the air to warm from his touch. "So, David Hale?"  
"What about him?"  
"Does he have a chance?"  
"No. He is just a friend…that is it. Kinda weird."  
"What about me?"  
"What about you?" I say as I take another step forward only to feel him stopping. I turn to look at him. His hands gently grab my waist, his thumbs caressing my stomach. He licks his lips before kissing me. I pull back.  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
"If the neighbors wake up and see…" He takes my hand again and we quickly run to where his bike is hidden. He hands me his helmet and starts his bike. He helps me on and once I have a good, firm grip, he takes off. He drives a little ways out of town, about twenty minutes from where I live. He pulls over near a river and turns his bike off. He helps me off before getting off himself. As I went to undo the helmet strap, he moves my hands and undoes the strap for me. He removes the helmet from my head and hangs it from the handlebar. His hands find their way back to the same spots on my hips, thumbs to my stomach. His lips connect with mine and I begin to walk backwards, with Jax guiding me. My back collides with a tree and my hands slide from his, up to his shoulders, and around his neck. "Jax…" I moan against his lips.  
"Hm?" I break the kiss. "Are you okay?"  
"We can't."  
"I wasn't planning to for anything more too happen unless it was what you wanted."  
"You weren't planning to get in my pants, then?" He just shakes his head. "Why me, Jax?"  
"There is something about you. I can't stop thinking about. Dreaming about you. My father left me a letter about finding someone who didn't incite just lust. But rather the want and need to protect them. Someone who incites pure love without even trying. He wrote that I should find someone who would return those feelings for the same reasons. Someone to be more than just a sex partner. But rather someone who is completely my better half. To find someone who I had no doubt to be the mother of my children someday. He wrote about how I should find someone with a kind heart, someone who has enough love in her heart that it lights up the world." He says, tossing a small rock into the river.  
"And you think it's me?"  
"Actually, I know it is."  
"Even the whole "love to light up the world' stuff?"  
"That was the first thing I noticed about you." He turns to look at me. "I remember watching you at the pavilion at school when this little dog walked up. It looked like it hadn't ate in days. Do you remember what you did?"  
"I gave him my soup."  
"Right. You were gentle with it. You weren't worried about what you could have caught."  
"Most people would call that stupid."  
"Only those who don't have a caring bone in their body. Riley, darlin', as I watched you with the dog, and then watching you flag down Unser to get the down some help and a warm place to sleep, all I could think was, 'This is the kind of heart my dad meant.' When I first saw that dog, it looked like it wanted to be put out of it's misery."  
"She. The dog was a she."  
"She. Then you fed her, showed her love, and helped her get better." I just stared at him. "I asked Unser to keep me informed." I just nod my head." I remember as Unser went to carry the dog into his car, the dog looked at you with a new found life. A reason to live."  
"She was so amazing. I wanted to take her home but my mom doesn't like pets."  
"That didn't stop you from checking on her every day, though, did it?" I shook my head no.  
"No. But after three months, she…she was old. Her heart couldn't go on." I softly laugh to myself, not because it was funny, but just because hearing everything he is saying is something nice that I don't hear…at all. "She didn't have a name. Unser wanted to name her Martha. She whimpered at that. I said that she looked like Grace, or Gracie. I swear, it looked like she smiled. She even laid her head in my lap." Remembering that sweet lab brought tears to my eyes. Jax wrapped his arms around me and just held me for a few minutes.  
"How about we get you home?" I just nod and follow him back to his bike._**

**_The next day, Meg and I walk into class and I see a little stuffed lab that looked like Grace. "Who gave you that?" she asked. I looked at the note that was under it. 'Now you will always have a little Grace with you.'  
"I don't know. There isn't a name." I reply, smiling at the gift that I knew was left by Jax._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_At lunch, I sat with Meg and Mark and watched as they flirted with one another. I looked to the side of my tray and saw the stuffed puppy that was left on my desk. It just looked like Grace. Same dark and gray fur, bright multicolored eyes…I can't believe anyone would do this for me, especially Jax. I looked over to wear he and Opie usually sat, but they weren't there. Now, I realize that I hadn't seen Jax since first period. I see Opie's girlfriend, Donna, walking into the bathrooms across from the cafeteria. "I will be right back." I say, knowing Meg and Mark didn't hear me. I follow Donna into the bathroom and wait for her to walk out of a stall. After a moment, she does. "Hey, Donna…"  
"Riley…?" She replies, hesitantly.  
"Um, have you seen Jax lately?"  
"Why?" She asks, glaring at me through my reflection in the mirror as she washes her hands.  
"Um, I was just wondering. He was in English this morning but I haven't seen him since."  
"Oh come on!" She laughs as she turns to face me.  
"What?"  
"Jax talks to Opie, Opie talks to me."  
"Okay…?"  
"Are you two together?" she asks point blank.  
"I—I—I'm sorry."  
"Opie always tells me everything…but I know that whenever I come around and they are talking about you, they change the subject and tell me they weren't talking about you. What is the secret?"  
"I don't know?" She just stares at me. "What?! I don't know! That's why I am looking for Jax!" I shout as two girls walk in. Those two are always flirting. Donna and I remain quiet until they leave. "Donna, Jax has…I just want to know what his game his."  
"When I see him or Opie, I will relay the message that you are confused. I will either find the answer or get Jax to tell you."  
"Thank you." I sigh. Donna throws her paper towels into the trash and starts to open the door. She closes it back and looks back at me.  
"I guess he is smart after all."  
"What?"  
"Jax. He could have any girl he wants…"She looks at the closed door. "…obviously. And he chose you. I don't think he could have found a better person for him."  
"You think so?"  
"I do. Well, later." She opens the door and we hear those two girls talk.  
"Can you believe she actually thinks Jax would like her?" one girl laughs.  
"She would just be lucky to be on his sex radar." The other laughs.  
"Shut up, you bitchy cows." Donna says as the door closes back. I just hang back for a minute when the door opens again. Expecting it to be those two again, I was relieved to see it was Meg.  
"You disappeared. I didn't know if you got sick or what. I brought your bag, though, just in case." I take my bag from her as the bell rings.  
"Thanks." We head to class. _**

**_After school let out, Meg and I start toward her car. I hear a motorcycle pull up beside me. Who else but Jax would be driving it. "Get on." He says holding out his helmet.  
"Riley, you have to go straight home, remember?" Meg reminds me. I look back and forth between them.  
"I'm sorry, Meg. I will call you later." I say as I place the straps to my bag on both shoulders, take his helmet, put it on, and climb on with him.  
"Riley!" she yells after me. Jax takes off toward Teller-Morrow. When we arrive, I see the garage was closed and all the bikes were gone. We get off the bike and walk inside the club house. He grabs my hand and leads me down the hallway.  
"Follow me."  
"Jax, where are we going?"  
"My room." He replies as he squeezes my hand. "Don't worry. It's just to be alone to talk, darlin'." He smiles. We arrive to what I guess happens to be his room and he shuts the door behind us.  
"So, you live here? I thought your mom and stepdad had a house."  
"They do. But we all have rooms here too. But mom and Clay rarely stay here." He answers, sitting on the bed.  
"Thank you for the stuffed dog."  
"You don't have to thank me." He says, as a puppy starts to bark nearby.  
"Where did you go after English?"  
"Noticed I was gone?" he smiles.  
"I did." Not admitting that it was only at lunch that I did notice. Now the other door in his room began to be scratched. "Is there a puppy in there?" I say, walking to the door. He doesn't answer. I open the door and out runs a little blue Weimaraner puppy with the biggest blue-gray-silver eyes. The puppy runs up to me as I kneel down and jumps at me playfully. "Aren't you a cutie? What is your name, sweetie?" I ask, in a soft, gentle voice.  
"She doesn't have a name yet. I thought maybe you could name her."  
"Whose puppy is she?"  
"Mine…and yours." I turn to look at him. "Well, you said you wanted to take Grace home but couldn't. Well, this way, you do have a puppy and your mom can't get rid of her." I pick up the little puppy, and walk to Jax and gave him a hug.  
"Thank you."  
"She's why I wasn't at school the rest of the day. I asked Opie to help me find a puppy and we took off." I turn around to walk the puppy back to her bed when Jax wraps his arms around my waist, his hands caress my stomach under my shirt. "So, what do you want to name her?"  
"Nola."  
"Nola?"  
"I don't know. She looks like a Nola." I say. I am not sure where that came from.  
"Okay, so Nola it is." He says, rubbing the top of her head. I walk to the door and lay Nola on her bed that happens to be in his bathroom.  
"I talked to Donna." I say, breaking the silence.  
"About me?" He says, walking closer to me. I nod my head. "About us?" he asks. I nod again. "What do you want to know?" I take a deep breath.  
"Are you sure you want there to be an 'us'?" He smiles and kisses me with all he has. I return the kiss.  
"Jackie Boy!" A man with an accent yells before opening the door causing me to jump back. The older man who was at the diner with Opie and Jax looks at me. "Oh sorry. I wasn't expecting to walk in on anything. Your mother is looking for ya."  
"Jesus Christ." Jax mutters under his voice. "Tell her I will be right there, Chibs."  
"You got it man." The man Jax called Chibs nods toward me and smiles.  
"I got to go anyway." I say, picking up my bag by his door.  
"If you want to wait, I can drive you to the end of the blo—" he begins to say just as his door swings open.  
"Who is this?" the woman that I know to be Jax's mother, Gemma, asks.  
"I'm Riley." I say, nervously.  
"Hmm." She gives me a stink eye.  
"She's my girlfriend, ma." Jax says as he wraps an arm around my waist.  
"Your parents… Meredith and Gene Hart?"  
"Yes."  
"No wonder."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ma, leave her alone. Okay? I will be back. I am going to take her home." He says, just as Nola barks.  
"What is that?" she asks.  
"That's our dog, Nola." Jax says.  
"'Our'?"  
"Yeah, I said 'our'. Come on, babe." He grabs my hand and pulls me behind him.  
"You know, Riley…if you really think you are going to be hanging around here like a lost little puppy, you should really learn to dress appropriately." She almost growls. I lean against Jax.  
"Did I do something to her?" I whisper.  
"Nah, darlin'. Just ignore her. She's just bitchy." He replies as we head to his bike._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_"_****_Well, who do we have here?" An older man with curly dark hair, kinda shaggy hair, and sunglasses asks. "She's a cutie." She smiles.  
"Back away, Tigger. That's Jackie Boy's girl." Chibs says.  
"Oh, a new Old Lady?" the man that I know to be Clay asks while laughing.  
"Alright, alright, alright." Jax says, shaking his gently in the manner of 'okay drop it. "She is my girl…"  
"And they already have a puppy together." Gemma barks through gritted teeth.  
"Jax…?" I whisper, holding on to his arm. He places a hand on the small of my back and led me outside. We situate ourselves on his bike and head for my street. Once we reach the corner of my street, Jax pulls over and helps me off his bike.  
"You sure you will be okay?" he asks.  
"Yes, I will be fine." I smile and look down. "Promise me you will take care of Nola."  
"I promise babe." I kiss him as if I spent my whole life doing that. It felt natural. He takes my hand. "I will see you tomorrow." He looks go of my hand and starts to put on his helmet that I had worn.  
"Why doesn't your mom like me? She doesn't know me? And what did she mean about me dressing appropriately?"  
"My mom doesn't like a lot of females. She is territorial when the men in the club. As for as clothing…it's more of black, leather…skin."  
"She does know that I am underage, right?" I sorta joke.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. Besides, I like your…." He points to my clothing. I look down and realize I have on an old Tinkerbell shirt. Like I said, my mom likes to buy me clothes that (she thinks) doesn't age me.  
"I don't own any just black clothing except these graphic tees. Definitely no leather."  
"Don't worry about it." He looks down the street toward my house. "You better go, darlin'." I nod my head in agree and say bye. I walk down the street and say hello to Mr. Garland, our neighbor, as I walk up the driveway.  
"Riley, you were supposed to be home two hours ago. I know Meg said you two went shopping but I did not give you permission." My mom rants.  
"Meg?" my question causes her to look at me. "Yeah, sorry Mom. Meg—"  
"You two have a science project and needed supplies. Yes, I know." Wow, thanks World's Bestest Friend!  
"Right. She is going to work on the visual while I work on the verbal. Which reminds me…since I can't be out on my own…I need to call her to discuss topics. We still couldn't decide on one."  
"Well, I have already talked to her mother and since I have to run errands before we lose everything, you will be staying there tonight. Trust me, I hate it."  
"But I get to stay the night at Meg's?" I ask, not believing I heard her right.  
"Yes, now go pack a bag." I quickly pack and we head to Meg's. Once we arrive, I get out of the car and head inside. I find Meg sitting on her bed with a huge smile on her face.  
"So, what exactly did you tell my mom as to why you didn't take me home?"  
"That you needed to walk and that you hoped walking from the end of the block wouldn't be too much trouble. You just needed a few minutes to clear your head for our assignment."  
"She was okay with that?"  
"Not really but she got it." I jump on her bed, hugging her in the process.  
"I love you, you know that?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Spill." She says as I lay back on one of her pillows.  
"He took me to their clubhouse at the garage. He took me to his room there—"  
"Wait. What?" she asks, turning her body around to face me and sit Indian style.  
"Nothing happened, goof. We just talked. Then I heard a little puppy. I open a door in his room and the cutest little Weinmaraner runs out."  
"Significance?"  
"Well, you remember how I couldn't take Grace home?"  
"Yeah—what? He got you a puppy?" I nod, while beaming ear to ear. "Your mom will NOT let you keep the puppy."  
"Well, Jax said he knew that and said he would keep her. He let me name her. Nola. He even told his mom that it was our dog."  
"God…does that mean you two are officially together?"  
"I guess so. He did tell Gemma that I was his girlfriend…and all the guys in his club knew, too."  
"Riley Hart is secretly dating Jackson Teller. You will be hated by most girls at school."  
"Yeah…I will be living with a target on my back. But none as big as the one Gemma has on me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, she is upset about Nola, she doesn't see me being the quality of girlfriend she expects for Jax, she says I dress horribly, basically." I pause and think about all the clothes I own. "Okay, I give her that one. But still. She doesn't know me."  
"Stuffed puppy came from him, didn't it?"  
"Seriously? I break down about Gemma and you talk about my desk toy?" I laugh.  
"Got you to not only smile but laugh. I did my job." She says getting off her bed. "Let's grab some grub."  
"God, I am starving!" I laugh as I rub my stomach._**

**_Later that night, Meg and I talk before crashing. "Should I say anything about Jax and Nola to my parents?"  
"Um…why?"  
"You know…like ripping the Band-Aid off?"  
"Well, you do, it would be your funeral."  
"You wouldn't mourn?" I pout.  
"You do not know me. My name is Megara Montoya Delgado blah blah blah. You killed my friend. Prepare to die." We laugh.  
"You suck at quoting Princess Bride…you know that?"  
"Hey, I have only seen it once. Give me a break."  
"Yeah, yeah." As I lay awake and listen to the snore of my Mother Goose daycare friend, I dwell on the question of revealing my relationship with Jax to my parents. I mean, I know how they would take it. There would be screaming. There would be major grounding. Okay, my life is like a constant grounding but not because I am a troubled person but because my parents are…let's just be nice for now and say protective. I know there has to be more going on than I already know. I mean, these things my dad told me about happen all over the place. Why is Charming the worst end of it? Could my dad have a part in all of this? He never really explained nor answered my question. Wait. My dad? Be involved with gun deals, drugs, murders? My dad hates those things. He hates motorcycles. 'They're a wide open death trap,' he calls them. But could he just be saying that and that he hates guns and drugs because he is involved and doesn't want me to be so I can live a happy, normal life or at least be a little safer? Surely not. I don't see my mom being the type of person to put up with that. Then again, who is to say I truly know my parents. They could just really be strangers in the night to me. I may see their alias. 'Ugh! Go to sleep, Riley! Okay, just close your eyes, and let your body fall asleep.' I close my eyes. I feel my body drift to lala land when suddenly it hits me. Haven't I seen a tattoo on my dad's back? I don't even remember the last time my dad walked away like a total guy without his shirt. Okay, I have to go to bed. I am playing into my theories._**

* * *

Will Riley tell her parents? If so, what will happen? If not, how will they find out? Are her thoughts about her father correct? Or is she just psyching herself out? Hmm...stay tuned. :)

~Areylia


	12. Chapter 12

**_My mom picked me up the next morning from Meg's house. She insisted that she take me to breakfast before school Why? Like I know.  
"What's going on, Mom?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you are taking me out to eat."  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
"Yeah…but I could have just ate at Meg's then rode with her to school."  
"Yes, but I felt bad about sending you there instead of keeping you home."  
"You shouldn't."  
"Yes, I should. Deal with it." I sigh in defeat. Should I tell her now? We arrive to the local diner where she orders us veggie omelets. I don't know why she does that. She knows I hate being treated like a child.  
"I could have ordered for myself, you know?" I say.  
"Yes, but you would have ordered that junk."  
"I like that junk."  
"It is bad for you."  
"What has gotten into you? You used to cook like that all the time and now it's like we should eat only veggies."  
"I just want us to be healthy."  
"Whatever."  
"Don't give me attitude, you lady."  
"Well, don't give me any." 'Whoa, where did that come from?'  
"Riley Elizabeth-!"  
"I am not a child! I get that I am not an adult either but that's just legality! I am old enough to leave the house on my own, I am old enough to drive on my own, and I am old enough to date! I have to get to school."  
"You are not allowed to date!" she yells through the diner.  
"Oops! Sorry! I will discuss that with my boyfriend!" I yell back as I walk out. She follows me.  
"Riley Elizabeth Hart! You get back here right now!" she orders as the roar of motorcycles grow loud as they near. One pulls over by me. "You get away from my daughter you criminal!"  
"Ri, what is going on?" Jax asks with concern in his eyes.  
"Just get me out of here." I say. He hands my the helmet that he was wearing and helps me on his bike.  
"Riley Elizabeth! Don't you dare get on there with him!" I glare at him as Jax takes off. Jax drives me to school and walks me inside. Hand in hand. Everyone just stares at us with their jaws on the floor.  
"Want to tell me what all that was about? With your mother, I mean." He says, noticing me watching everyone watching us.  
"We just started to argue over food and I exploded. I stood up to her and told her about us. She is not happy about that, by the way."  
"I'm sorry, babe." He says as we walk up to Opie and Donna.  
"Babe, I think we might be replaced as the popular couple." Opie laughs.  
"Never. But I am happy with a tie." Donna smiles as she and Opie kisses. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Meg.  
"Hey." I say when I notice her crying. "What's wrong?" I ask taking her hands in mine.  
"Your mother…" she whispers with a growl.  
"What about my mother?"  
"She came over yelling at my mom blaming her for you changing and was just calling her all kinds of names. She told mom that we aren't allowed to hang out anymore. It's not going to stop me but she was just saying awful things about my mom."  
"Like what?" I couldn't believe this. Meg wouldn't lie to me. It's just that my mom usually doesn't speak that harshly to someone.  
"She called her "a lowly croweater' who is hiding her true colors."  
"What's a croweater?" I ask.  
"How would your mom know what that is?" Jax asks.  
"Do you know what it is?"  
"Remember those naked women at the clubhouse the first time I took you?" I nod. "They were croweaters. Some are called sweetbutts."  
"Meaning?"  
"They are there for the guys disposal for sex." Opie replies. I look at Jax.  
"I'm not a member. Neither is Opie. We are not privileged to their services. Not like we would want to anyway." Jax says, trying to calm me.  
"Why would your mother call my mom a whore?"  
"Meg, I don't know. But I am not defending her. I am sorry that she said that. She was probably just mad about our argument where I told about Jax."  
"You told her?"  
"Yeah…it just came out like…word vomit."  
"Ew." Donna laughs.  
"I'm sorry, Meg. I don't know what to say."  
"Riley Hart?" the principle says. "I need to see you in my office." I walk away from the group and follow Mrs. Harding into her office. I see my mom there.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask her.  
"Your mother has informed me about the relocation."  
"The reloc—but we aren't—"  
"Yes, sweetie. Your dad got that new job." What is she playing?  
"Mom, there is no job. You have already said the reason we were still here is because you couldn't afford it. Now, suddenly I have a backbone and a boyfriend we can just move?"  
"I know you hate to leave your friend." Friend. No acknowledgement for anyone else.  
"Mrs. Harding, we are not moving."  
"Riley, honey…"  
"No."  
"We have to."  
"I am not leaving here!" I yell. "You can be mad at everyone but yourself but I am not leaving!" I scream at the top of my lungs.  
"Miss Hart, you are out of line."  
"I am not leaving." I say as I walk out. As if he knew something bad would happen, Jax was waiting outside the office.  
"What happened?"  
"She is pulling me out of school. Relocating."  
"What?" He asks, placing his hands on my arms before walking past me toward my mom. "You can do this to her." He says.  
"It is not your call, Mr. Teller."  
"And it isn't yours." He says to Mrs. Harding. "Riley isn't leaving."  
"Excuse me?" my mom asks him.  
"She doesn't want to go. You are only doing this because of me."  
"Your point, young man?"  
"You don't know me. You aren't even trying. I get my family are known as criminals. But I am not them." 'Who are you kidding, Jax.'  
"I don't know you, true. But I do know that I do not want you or any of them around my daughter."  
"Mom, it isn't your call." I say.  
"Yes, it is. Grab your things." She says standing up.  
"No."  
"Riley—"  
"Elizabeth Hart! Yeah, I know my own name!" she gets right in my face and points her finger at me.  
"You will listen to me."  
"No. I am done living with your ridiculous rules. You want me to be this little miss perfect. Well, guess what, Mom? I'm not! No one is! If you do not stop this, you will push me to cut you out of my life."  
"You can't be silly. That club is full of—"  
"Watch your mouth." I say before adding, "You will stop looking down on them. You don't have to accept them for who they are, but you will tolerate them and accept that they will be in my life."  
"Until he finds another girl."  
"He does, he does. It's a part of growing up. I am not that same little pigtailed little girl in a butterfly summer dress wanting to watch Disney." I pull at my clothes. "This is not me. I have grown up from this." Remembering that I have money saved up from my birthdays and report cards and chores, I realize I can afford to buy me a few new pieces of clothing. "After school, Meg and I are going clothes shopping. Without you. I will buy what I want and I will wear them without a word from you. Jax and I are together. We even had a puppy." I watch as she makes a disgusted face. "No one told you you had to have anything to do with our Nola. She is our dog. If he finds someone else, then I will go through the normal phases of being dumped. I hope that you will grow up enough to be there for me, if not…oh well. Now, if you will excuse me, Jax and I are late for class." I say, picking up my bag and walking away from Jax at my side.  
"Where did that come from?" He asks, with a smile on his face.  
"Honestly, I don't know." I smile back. "It felt good. I mean, I hate fighting with my mom but standing up for myself felt great." I look toward the classroom. "I don't want to go in there."  
"What are you going to do? Ditch?" he jokes. I smile and look at him. I slowly nod my head yes. "I was just joking."  
"I'm not. My mom has always told me that attending school everyday is important for me…so I want a day to be free. I haven't never missed a day of school. Even when I was sick. I want a day to be normal. If that means being sick, or ditching in this case, I want to do it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Jackson Teller, take me away from here." He grabs my hand and we run out of the building. We jump on his bike and head for town. He pulls over on the side of the road and asks me what I wanted to do. "I want to get new clothes. I am tired of wearing this Winnie the Pooh shirt." Now, don't get me wrong. I love Disney. I wouldn't mind wearing Disney themed clothes but these are the same material she made my kid clothes from. So, while they fit, I have never had a newer set of clothes. "I just want clothes to change into. I'm not going to make you go actual clothes shopping."  
"I don't mind." He says, getting ready to start his bike back up. "You want new clothes, wel will get you new clothes." He starts the bike and we head for the mall. The mall here isn't a big one. Closer to the size of a small strip mall but it still was a mall._**

**_Once there, we walk around while I try to decide what type of clothes I wanted. We held hands all over the mall. Jax would sneak kisses every so very often. We talk and laugh. I was so happy. While I hated that I argued with my mom, but it was something that needed to be done. I felt a huge boulder was taken off my shoulders. Jax sees a pet supply store and bought a small black leather collar with a red bone tag with Nola's name. While I felt a brighter color would stick out more against her coat, I know he likes leather so I just let him get it. He let me pick out a few toys for her, too. As we walk out, we run into Gemma.  
"I see you are still wasting your time with her, Jackson."  
"Drop it, ma."  
"Look at her. Winnie the Pooh shirt. You should be embarrassed to be seen with her. And her hair? It's long, dull, split. There is nothing good about her."  
"Looks are superficial. It's the person's heart." I say, instantly regretting every speaking.  
"You listen up. You have not earned the right to speak to me. At all."  
"Leave her alone." I hate to admit it but I agree with her as far as how terrible I look. My hair was split. It was a dull light brown. It was a bit to long so I always were it in a bun like ponytail. When it is down, I could almost sit on it. I have always hated my hair. But my mother...  
"If she is going to be on the arms of my son, she should learn how to do her hair, makeup, and learn to love black and leather." She looks at her watch. "Well, Luann and I are running late. I will see you later." She says, kissing Jax on the cheek. She and the blonde named Luann walk away.  
"I know what I want to look at." I say. "Wait here." He sits on the bench as I run into a store. I purchase some clothing that is far from what I am used to. I change into one outfit, including the new shoes, and as I go to find Jax, I look at the hair salon. I shrug my shoulders and walk in. A couple hours later, I walk out in my new clothes and now have a new hairstyle. I find Jax napping on the bench.  
"Hey, hotstuff." I say, the smile evident in my voice. He opens his eyes and does a double take.  
"Holy shit!"_**

* * *

I want to thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. This means so much to me! I hope I am still keeping your interest! Any ideas of how she looks now?


	13. Chapter 13

**_"_****_I look terrible, don't I?" I ask, seeing Jax in a shocked face that didn't seem approving…nor disproving.  
"Hell no! But why did you—You did this because my mom?"  
"Well, that is part of it but also because I needed and wanted a change myself. Is it too much?"  
"No." He says as she looks me over good. My light brown hair has been dyed a much darker and richer brown with blonde and caramel highlights. I had it cut to just below my shoulders and I now have side bangs. The woman at the salon also waxed my eyebrows to thin them out just a tad and gave them shape. She also did my makeup. She gave me a silvery smokey eye and a nice nude lip. I never realized that my lips were a nice plumpy size without it looking to Angelina Jolie-ish. I was no longer in my Winnie the Pooh shirt and baggy jeans. No. Those were long gone. I now had on a tight, but not too tight, black shirt with a fleur-de-liz symbol on the sleeves and tight black pants. Not leather. I'm not ready for that quite yet. The shirt accentuated my breasts more than I even realized could be possibly for me. I also had on silver heels that matched the symbols on my sleeves and my eye makeup. I might have overdone it. But, darn it, I wanted a change. He kisses me softly, yet passionately. "You are going to be the death of me."  
"Why is that?" I ask, both of confusion and worry. And maybe a little bit of flirtation.  
"Because you are fucking beautiful. I am going to have to kick the asses of those who come anywhere near you." He whispers in my ear. He looks down my side. "I knew it." He smiles, wickedly.  
"Knew what?"  
"You have a great ass." He replies, smacking my butt in the process. "You ready to go see our baby?"  
"I am." _**

**_We make it back to the clubhouse and see Tig and Chibs drinking at the picnic tables outside.  
"What happened to the other hot girl, Jackie Boy?" Chibs jokes in his thick accent.  
"She has become her own person. And damn, she does look hot. Stay away, man!" Jax laughs as he pulls me into his arms.  
"Clay is calling church tonight. Don't forget." Tig says.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." He takes my hand. "Come on. Nola is waiting." We walk back to his room where I see Nola playing with a toy Jax had gotten her before.  
"I didn't know there were church services on Tuesdays."  
"Not that kind of church. It just means…club meeting." He replies as he kneels down to Nola and places her new collar and tag around her tiny neck. "She likes it." He laughs. Boy, this guy has an infectious smile and laugh.  
"Oh. What is it like?"  
"What? Church? They just discuss club happenings."  
"Like what?"  
"Who gets patched in, who doesn't. Just things. This is the first church Op and I are attending."  
"Oh. Cool." I say, not knowing what to actually say since I still didn't really understand. I sit on the foot of his bed.  
"Listen, it isn't that I don't want to tell you. It's just—"  
"I don't expect you to tell me. Not right now, anyway. I mean, we have been together just about 24 hours."  
"Well, thank you for not losing your shit." He laughs as he runs his hands through his shaggy dirty blonde hair. "I do have to admit, watching you stand up to your mom…" his voice trails off.  
"Yeah?"  
"Turned me on."  
"Oh, gosh." I laugh. "You are a mess."  
"Yeah…but I'm yours." He says as he lays me back on his bed and kisses my neck. I feel his hands slowly roam my body.  
"Wait…Jax." I say as I push him back.  
"What's wrong?"  
"This is just too fast. I'm not ready to have sex."  
"We don't have to have sex. I just want to be close to you." He kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him forward as I lay back again. We stay that way, kissing, until we were breathless. He stares into my eyes and brushes hair out of my face. "Your face is pink."  
"Thank you."  
"For what, darlin'? The pink face?"  
"No. For giving me the strength to no longer be afraid. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have ever done me."  
"You have the strength. I was just the key to the lock. You just weren't ready to pick the lock yet. You will be."  
"And what if I always want the key?"  
"You have me as long as you want me. I promise you that."  
"I just wish I could trust that. I want to. I really do."  
"I know, babe. In time. In good time."  
"Also, thank you for standing up for me outside the office today."  
"I just got you. I'm not ready to lose you. I will never be ready." We kiss as someone knocked on the door.  
"What?!" He yells, still looking at me.  
"Church, bro!" I hear Opie reply. Jax groans.  
"Already? Fuck!"  
"Go."  
"How are you going to get home?"  
"I will take her!" Gemma yells from the other side of the door. "Ge your ass in there, Jackson." He kisses me once more and we walk out of his room  
"You better be nice to her, ma." Jax says. Gemma looks at me.  
"Whoa. Not the same little….now that's appropriate. Maybe a tad more skin, but that will do." She smiles. Is she actually smiling at me? Weird.  
"I will see you later, babe." I nod and watch him walk into a room with a long table.  
"This is a big deal. Jax and Opie being a part of Church." Gemma says as we walk to her car.  
"Why?" She looks over at me.  
"Well, Riley," She called me by name? "They were patched in. Probationary seeing as how they are minors. But still."  
"Patched in? I thought a club was just a club. Anyone could join?"  
"The Sons aren't like your run of the mill club."  
"So, I am learning." I think back to what my mom said. "If a croweater is something pertaining to the club, how would my mother know what it was?"  
"She told you about a croweater?"  
"No. She apparently called my friend's mother one and Jax sorta explained it." I say shaking my head as a headache was forming.  
"As much as I would love to tell you, it needs to come from her."  
"She won't tell me. I am sick of people lying to me. Gemma, please. I don't you don't like me. And I know you hate that Jax and I are together. But, please. I need something. I need some truth." She pulled over and took a deep breath. "Gemma, please. I have to know."  
"You will not like it. You will hate it more that how I feel about you."  
"I don't care."  
"I'm not sure you can handle it."  
"Not your problem. Just tell me." She took my hand and took another deep breath.  
"Your father and JT, Jax's father, were childhood friends. They did everything together. Even starting this club. Back then, that's what it was. Your father was just in it for the bikes. He was the VP to John's President. Then the club wanted to make a change. Patches and other things. They brought in women who waited on them and let the men have their way with them. Your mother, was one. Your friend, Meg? Her mother was too. When they club started changing, your father decided things were too much for him and quit. He walked away. The only thing he took with him was your mother. They had fallen for one another. He would always make sure to be the one who took her to his room. When they left, Sarah, went with them. Then Sarah Michaels became Jan Holbrook…until she married. As far as I know, her husband as no idea." I just sit there letting Gemma's words wash over me. My parents were a part of this? They couldn't tell me? Okay, I probably would have used that as an argument but it should be expected of me at this age. As I open my mouth to say something, I quickly open the door and roll out of Gemma's car to vomit. Hearing all of this made me violently ill to my stomach. _**

* * *

Her father was a Son? Riley and Meg's mothers were croweaters once upon a time? Oh-Em-Gee! Didn't see that coming? Opps! :)


End file.
